Let the Gentlemen Play
by SugarPopPrincess
Summary: Caledon Hockley is a man that one should not take lightly to. If someone dares to touch his possessions, dire consequences will follow. Especially if that someone is a certain lower class rat. Dark themed. Forced. Cal x Jack.


**Warning: This is a Cal x Jack story. There is going to be Boy on boy action. Beware of sexy scenes and violence. I do not own any of the characters.**

 **The first part is a little long since it's replaying the scenes from the movie.**

* * *

Jack had been smoking a cigarette whilst lying down on a bench and looking up at the starlit blanket of the sky. The strong breeze and the rushing of waves of the Atlantic ocean soothed his mind. He was not expecting for the scarlet haired beauty that he was admiring earlier to run past. He followed the distressed woman who had climbed over the railings at the stern of the ship. His body froze at the horror of the realisation of what was to happen if he didn't stop her. He approached the young woman with caution and had managed to convince her to climb back over where it was safe. She told him that her name was Rose, a name that only a girl like her is fit for.

Suddenly she slipped.

Jack caught her arm in time and gripped with all his might. As he pulled the terrified girl back over and lay her on the ground, a couple of sailors had run over.

They had heard her scream.

Jack could only look up in in stunned silence. He knew how it looked. The sailors immediately dragged the youth away and some gentleman were called up. The sailor behind Jack fastened the handcuffs tightly around his wrists.

"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé?"

Jack met the dark ebony eyes of the man. Arrogance, nurtured by wealth, and anger adorned the handsome features of that face. This was Caledon Hockley, the heir to a successful American Pittsburgh steel tycoon who had it all; enormous wealth, riches and of course snobbery which comes with all upper class men. Jack glanced at the young woman, lost on what to do.

"Look at me you filth!" The man grabbed his collar roughly.

"Cal." Rose started.

"What do you think you were doing?" Cal shoved the boy back and shook him. Strands of golden hair fell over Jack's face.

"Cal stop it! It was an accident!" Rose ran over to stop her fiancé, scarlet locks flying everywhere.

"An accident?" the man repeated, blinking in disbelief at the girl.

"It was." The young woman attempted to provide a valid explanation on how she had slipped. Cal inspected her with irritated patience painted on his features whilst she fumbled for the words.

"She wanted to see the propellers." He chuckled. He obviously did not believe the tale but said nothing more.

A Sailor turned Jack around "Was that the way of it?"

"Yea. Yea that was pretty much it."

The sailor released the boy. "Well the boy's a hero then. Good for you son. Well it's all well then and back to our brandy eh?"

Cal rubbed his fiancé's shoulders for warmth and steered her back inside.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy." pressed the elderly gentleman.

"Ofcourse." murmured Cal. "Uh Mr. Lovejoy I think a twenty should do it."

"Is that the going rate to save the woman you love?"

Cal turned to smirk at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Rose is displeased. Hm, what to do? I know." He went over to the boy and shamelessly invited him to dinner before turning back to take Rose inside. "This should be interesting." he murmured to the gentleman next to him. He handed the man a couple of notes discreetly. The man took them and signalled to the younger sailors with a nod.

Jack stood on the deck, flabbergasted on how he managed to get away thanks to the red headed beauty. He put his hands in his pocket, shivering slightly from the cold. He really needed a smoke. He whistled to Lovejoy who was about to turn and leave. Jack asked for a smoke which was handed to him rather reluctantly. The boy slicked his Golden hair behind one ear and lighted the cigarette that dangled between rosy chapped lips.

"You want to tie those?"

Jack looked down briefly.

Lovejoy inspected him with cynical eyes. "It's interesting that the young lady had slipped so suddenly and you had time to remove your jacket and your shoes."

Jack fiddled with the cigarette with his tongue, unsure on what to say.

All of a sudden two Sailors came up behind the blonde. Before he had a chance to yell, one of them slipped the handcuffs on while the other took the cigarette for himself and gagged Jack with a cloth. Lovejoy regarded Jack with a steely look.

"Take him away."

* * *

Jack struggled but his cries for help were muffled through the cloth and to no avail the sailors kept dragging him away. They laughed and jostled him about. He was taken down some stairs and through many different corridors. The young man tried desperately to keep track but eventually lost his sense of direction. He was taken into a bare room with a bed and an elegant arm chair facing the bed. The sailors shoved him on the bed. One leaned near the door while the other against the bed, keeping careful watch of the boy. He ripped the rag away.

"I haven't done anything! You heard the girl, she slipped!"

The sailors laughed. The one closest to Jack smoked the cigarette that he had only had moments ago and gave a sneer. "Oi, Did you hear that? He hasn't _done_ anything. What did you wanna do mate? I'll give you credit for having the balls to try something like that with a girl like her."

The other sailor chuckled. "Don't make that face."

"Let him be. He'll know his place soon enough."

Jack frowned and looked around desperately for escape. The door was the only way and there was no chance of reaching it with those two in here. He was overpowered. Suddenly a hand reached out and jerked the boy's chin towards the sailor near the bed.

"He's got a nice face this one." chuckled the sailor, eyeing the boy with a predatory look. He put a thumb on the boy's quivering rosy bottom lip. Jack started and pulled away, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. The sailors laughed harshly.

Without warning, the door opened and in walked in Cal. The sailors went silent immediately. He looked around disinterested until his eyes fell on the flustered boy. He scanned the boys form that was tense like a cobra ready to strike. He smirked.

"Let's have a talk. Lovejoy, keep guard."

The door shut and the sound of a key twisted until the lock settled into place.

Silence.

Jack's skin was prickling with goosebumps. The room was cold and something dangerous lurked in the air. What were they going to do with him? Cal made his way to the armchair and sat down casually. He looked at the boy again.

"Name?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes. It would't be wise to intimidate them. "Jack Dawson."

"Slav? British?"

"Wisconsin and Italian."

"Ah." Cal raised an eyebrow and took out a cigarette. He pointed the case at Jack who just looked at him. "Come on gentleman. Release the boy. He's a hero tonight." He smirked around his cigarette. He eyed the boy warily. Despite his poor clothing and messy appearance, the boy had something appealing about him. He had blue eyes, golden hair, fair skin and a lovely face that could melt the heart of any woman. Yes, Jack Dawson was certainly a beauty in disguise of his social class.

One of the sailors came over and took off his handcuffs. He stood too close for Jack's comfort the whole time and had traced a finger up his spine quickly after he was done. Jack stiffened noticeably, making Cal tilt his head in curiosity. The boy took the offered cigarette with shaky fingers and lighted it. He then rolled it around his tongue. Cal watched the rolling motion as a warm heat pooled in his neither regions.

"So Mr. Dawson wasn't it? What made you think that you could ever get close to someone like my fiancé."

Dawson gave a shaky exhale of smoke. The cigarette had calmed his nerves slightly, but not a lot. "Like your fiancé said, sir, she slipped."

Cal laughed and shook his head, "Of course she did. Of course she did."

Jack folded his arms and looked at the man through the smoke and his blonde bangs. "I won't speak to her."

The brunette gave him a hard look. "Of course you won't." he inhaled and exhaled, watching the smoke disperse in the tense air about them.

"After I'm done with you tonight."

At this Dawson widened his blue eyes and the cigarette fell from his mouth. One of the sailors caught it and continued smoking it since the last one had already finished. The sailor looked at Cal and the man nodded.

"Hold him."

Jack made a bolt for the door. It was useless. The muscular sailor next to it caught him by the wrists and pulled them behind his back. Jack struggled, his heart was thumping like a time bomb and cold sweat slithered down his back. Shit. Shit.

"Please sir, you're mistaken!"

Cal glanced at the boy with a bored expression but there was a curious look in his eyes. He jerked his head to indicate to the sailor to come closer. "Am I really?"

"Yes! I haven't done anything wrong!" the blonde youth begged as he was brought to his knees next to the man's arm rest. Cal looked down with a predatory grin and ran his hands through the blond locks of hair, enjoying the way the boy stiffened at his touch. He gripped the young boy's chin and tilted it up.

"Boys like you need to learn their place in this world. This is where you belong. On your knees before me. Below me and any other girl like Rose. Under-stand?" The older man bit out the last word. Jack shivered.

Cal narrowed his eyes and gripped the boy by the back of his hair and pulled him up to face level. Jack yelped in pain. Cal savoured the terrified look in his victim's eyes before pushing his mouth sensually against the boy and forcing his tongue between those pretty lips. Jack's cry was muffled.

* * *

 **So what did you think about the story? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
